


The sun and the sea and the flower

by Llcyyxx



Series: I have a need for more female characters in Tolkien. So I created my own. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, get ready, honestly it's an entire saga, i have an entire history planned out here, like a cultural crossover, really vague crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llcyyxx/pseuds/Llcyyxx
Summary: Constance Arlia Stone-Édairs has the literal world on her shoulders.When the chance to escape this hell of a life, she jumps at it.Too bad she didn't anticipate this new adventure.OrThe city of Idrillien has stood with its laws for thousands of years. Its culture has been protected, and it has prided itself on its intelligence and isolationism across the world. Only, some people don't quite stick to those rules.





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Look my dudes I have about seven stories on the go at once and I figured that if I post this one first, it doesn't spoil any of the other stories, which are all constantly evolving.
> 
> This is a glorified exposition dump, and it's not even half of the info ya need. I'll try and be more subtle in the future.

“My grandfather was a pillar of our community. His death is a great loss to all of us, despite any differences you may have had with him. Clément Édairs lived to serve the people of Idrillien, and without him, things will run a little differently. Even his enemies must agree, he did bring some sense of continuity to the council. We will survive without his honour, despite what he thought, but it won’t be the same.” Arlia smiled to the crowd, and nodded, coming over to his open grave, and lighting her letter, dropping it in. “May Mandos meet you with the honour you deserve.”

The crowd repeated it, and she retreated, going to stand at the back of the crowd so that her grandmother could make a speech.  
She didn’t hear much of it. Too busy just trying to figure out what she was even going to do next.

Her grandfather was the head of the house. Next in line was her mother, but she wasn’t in any fit state to lead. And then there was her. She was 14, for Valar's sake! How was she meant to lead? She wanted to finish school, attend a normal university, travel the world properly. Not waste away in the council halls of Idrillien until her second century.

“Excuse me, but are you Constance Stone?” A hand on her shoulder startled her, and she looked up at a blond man in a black suit.

She nodded. “I go by Arlia Édairs, but yes.”

He held out his hand, “Apollo. We need to talk.”

She looked at the hand. “I’m not shaking that. What do you want?”

“This is sensitive information. Is there somewhere private we can go?” He gestured to the packed room, and they found a balcony in the northern wing of the council house, where there was a waterfall to hide their conversation.

“So,” Arlia sat on the fence of the balcony, “What is it that you need to talk to me about?”

Apollo sat next to her, sighing deeply. “You are my granddaughter.”

She burst out laughing, but then saw the look on his face. “Oh. You’re not joking. Does this mean I’m not an Édairs?” 

He shook his head. “No, you are. Délphine, your grandmother, is infertile. I had your mother with Clément, who forbid me to speak to Jessamine for as long as he lived. I felt you should know the truth, of where you come from.”

“I see.” She nodded. “How do I know this is the truth?”

“What do I have to gain from entering the city, and lying to a grieving 14-year old?” He pointed out.  
She shrugged. “Fair point. What do you think I should do about it?”

“If you ever want to connect with that side of your family, there’s the summer camp at Long Island. If you decide you don’t want to go back, then plenty of campers don’t return to camp. Mainly because they’re dead.” He added.

“I’ll go, but I won’t go as myself.” She said, picking at her hands. “Will you claim Casey Johnson, regular demigod from Montana?”

“Did you just come up with that?” He asked.

She nodded. “My initials, and the surname of my friend. Whose brother I’m betrothed to.” She threw her head into her hands. “That’s so stupid. If he finds out, I’m dead.”

“No, it’s fine. Makes it easy to remember, and it’s a common name.” He assured her. “Well, I’ve kept you far too long, my dear. Allow me to leave you with a Haiku:  
“I have a daughter  
“Who had another and then  
“I met her here.”

“Not enough syllables.” She corrected. “But thank you for the thought.”

He smiled, and then stuck his hands in his pockets, nodding to her as he walked away. “Goodbye, Constance.”

She waved, watching him leave, then looked across the city. He’d used her father-name. She’d avoided using the name since she’d found out what he’d done. Sometimes she still used the surname to get things, but she reverted to her mother-name, Arlia, almost always.

Unless at school, because her mother had enrolled her as Constance, and it was a little hard to tell people she’d known for years that she didn’t want them to call her that because it reminded her of her murderous and dead father. She wondered how he’d come across the name.  
Constance Stone.

She was the last Stone. Save for the current head of the house, Morrison Stone, who was probably ready to keel over any minute and give her twice the responsibility she had already.

She was almost ready to dissolve both houses.

The sun sank onto the horizon, and she headed back down to the fields, where her grandfather was being buried. She placed a handful of holly seeds, his chosen tree, onto his chest.

Everyone stepped back, and the Earth swallowed him up, a hymn rising amongst the crowds. A hymn of remembrance, sorrow, and joy for the life he had given to the city of Idrillien. Her tears fell freely today, as they would not for many years to come.


	2. A beginning and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlia makes her way in Camp Half Blood, but she notices something that doesn't quite add up.

A red car with muddy wheels pulled up next to Arlia.

She’d been walking just under half an hour, having surfaced just off the coast of Long Island, and she was happy to continue walking until she reached the camp - just 10 km to go.

She looked to the passenger, and the driver, whose face was obscured from view. A Latina girl with caramel skin and eyes so happy they laughed on their own rolled the window down, dressed in the bright orange shirt she knew to be the uniform of the camp, and the leather cord, with three beads strung along it. Three years. From what she knew, that made her practically a veteran. “You need a lift?”

Arlia looked around, trying to find a way out of completely embarrassing herself in front of this Maia of a girl. She had no way out, so she just silently shook her head.

“You sure? I’m heading up Delphi Fields, so if you’re going that way…”

Reluctantly, she nodded. “Please.”

“You’re going to Delphi?” She asked.

She nodded quickly. “Yeah.”

“Hop in.” She gestured to the seat behind, and Arlia got in, placing her rucksack next to her. “So, you got a name?”

“Casey.” She answered, trying not to go red.

She looked at the driver, who seemed awfully familiar, and looked like he was trying to avoid eye contact with her. He was also a Latino, with a beard that was at least a week away from a shave, and a green shirt. It bugged her how familiar he looked.

“I’m Jasmine, and this is my dad, Alejandro de la Rosa. My mother is Demeter. Do you know who your parent is?” She turned around in her seat to talk to her.

“Apollo,” She answered. “Did you come from far?”

“Just New Hampshire,” Jasmine grinned.

“Oh, I’m from Montana. My mom wanted to send me to San Francisco, but I’m not really into the whole military thing,” She lied. She was really getting used to this accent.

Jasmine frowned, and Alejandro looked like he was about to crack. “What’s in San Francisco?”

Before she could answer, Alejandro interrupted. “Oh look! We have arrived! Edlothiad, go and grab your stuff, and make sure Casey feels welcome.”

Arlia picked up her bag, and got out with Jasmine, who looked embarrassed.

“Bye, Dad! See you in August!” She waved.

Waving with her, Arlia smiled. “Thanks for the lift!”

He waved back, “Nice meeting you, Casey. Stay safe, Edlothiad!”

“Little flower?” She asked as they walked down into the camp. “I can see a definite trend.”

Jasmine frowned. “That’s what it means?”

She nodded, “It kind of looks like a Jasmine flower, but with more petals, and they glow in moonlight.”

“Oh, that’s cool. How come I’ve never heard of them before?” She asked, looking deep in thought.

“Because they only grow in a very specific region of the world that is an arboretum in northern Chad. They’re extinct,” She said, “But they’re really pretty.”

She smiled. “I’d love to see one someday.”

“Well, if you want to go to the middle of the desert, you’re welcome to.” Arlia patted her on the shoulder.

They got to the border, where Arlia could see the shimmering gold film that kept her from the camp beyond. Stepping through was like coming home. A home she’d never been to, but the sentiment stood.

They walked to a three-storey house that stood in the centre of the valley, painted with peeling blue like the sky. Dionysus sat on the porch, glaring down at her as she approached. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“How long do you have left on that sobriety sentence?” She crossed her arms, taking a look around. “Where’s Chiron? I have to introduce myself.”

He sighed. “Alice, you know he’s away on business.”

“So, if I just show up at the Apollo cabin, they’ll let me stay?” She asked.

“I doubt it.” He sighed, picking up his drink. “Jessie, give her the tour.”

Jasmine was - in her personal opinion - the best tour guide she’d ever had. She was funny, concise, and by the end of the day, she knew exactly where everything was. The real challenge, she found, was remembering everyone’s names - all 50 of them. Honestly, she’d expected more from a general population of 300 million, not including Canada, Mexico, and Central America. At the rate she knew deities fell into relationships, she’d expected a city.

Not a small summer camp.

At least now she knew why Grecian demigods were so hard to track down - they were near extinct. Of course, there was always the Roman population, but now she’d seen this, she doubted they even existed.

Dinner was a lively affair. It began with her being claimed, though the question of why her “orb” was silver instead of the usual gold was just met with shrugs. Sometimes things happened, and they just got on with it. Then she met all of her “siblings.”

In reality, they were aunts and uncles, but she didn’t know how she felt telling them all that her mother had successfully made it to adulthood when pretty much all of them would not. It felt like boasting. So she didn’t bother to correct them.

Lee was the oldest, and cabin counsellor. Then there was Michael, Will, Austin, Kayla, Damien, Mia, Terry, and Oscar. None of them looked a bit like each other, but she could definitely see Apollo in all of them. The more she looked, the more they reminded her of her mother.

"Casey, tell us about yourself.” Michael gestured down the table, and suddenly all attention was on her.

She had come up with an entire backstory. She’d even bought a small plot of land on the border for post, and yet right here, right now, she was doubting her decision to keep her life as Arlia Édairs separate.

And then she remembered the trial of Hara Tan.

“What do you want to know?” She smiled, as if she was at a diplomatic meeting. It helped.

“Well you’re from Montana, but that’s all we know. Any hobbies?” Kayla asked, picking at a thread on her shirt sleeve.

“I’m on the cross-country team at school, there isn’t a band, but I do play the harp and flute, and I dedicate pretty much all of my time to them.” She began.

“Oh cool!” Austin piped up. “Are you any good in a fight?”

She shook her head. “Never been in one.”

“You’ll need it.” Will mumbled.

“Don’t worry,” Lee assured her. “You’ll be well-equipped to protect yourself by the end of the summer. Have you had the tour?”

She nodded. “Jasmine gave it to me.”

“Great. Do you need it to be given again?” Kayla placed a hand on her upper arm.

She shook her head. “No, I’m well-informed on the layout of the camp. Never seen pegasi in person before.”

“Oh, they’re magnificent, aren’t they?” She nodded emphatically. “Did you get to ride one?”

“I don’t think I will. Heights aren’t my thing.” She politely declined. “Childhood prank that scarred me for life.”

“What was it?” Austin asked through a mouthful of what looked like chips.

She hesitated. “My friend Quinn thought it would be funny to drop me from a height of 5,000 metres, and catch me metres from the ground. Thinking you’re going to die is apparently great comedy for her.”

“How did she do that?” She asked, now looking confused.

It was in that moment that Arlia remembered that not everyone was used to having a Quinn around. “She’s a Ventus. Roman wind spirit.”

“That’s….cool.” Austin nodded. “Why do you call her your friend?”

“She’s generally nice to me. I doubt she’ll visit this far East though.” She shrugged. “That reminds me, do you get any visitors from San Francisco?”

They all looked between themselves. “We don’t really get anyone from the West. Pretty much everyone is East coast. You’re the furthest West anyone’s come from.”

She nodded. “I see. So where do you think all the demigods in the West go?”

There was a general sense from the rest of the table that none of them had actually thought about it before. She could see why, but it made her think.

A population of 600 million, and this was it. Where were all the demigods?


End file.
